Computing systems to facilitate global commerce have simplified tracking products during shipment. Computing systems may gather information for computer-based inventory and tracking system using computer-readable labels or devices, such as radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags, bar codes, etc. Such computer-readable labels or devices are generally read using single purpose readers (e.g., RFID tag readers or bar code readers). Thus, for example, when a bar code is present on a box, in order for the bar code to be useful for automated inventory and tracking recordkeeping, a bar code reader is needed. If the box is at a location that has an RFID tag reader but does not have a bar code reader, then the bar code is not helpful.
Additionally, different computing systems may use different types of information for tracking purposes. To illustrate, a first country may require that a shipping container includes a label in a particular language describing contents of the container and a second country may require that the shipping container includes a label in a different language describing contents of the container. As another example, during examination of a container at a first port of entry within a country, the container may need to be labeled with particular information, whereas, when it is being loaded onto a truck for shipment within the country, the container may need to be labeled with different information. Accordingly, providing sufficient labeling information in a format that is computer-readable can be problematic.